That Thing Called Love
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: Lily Evans wants to get married. James Potter does not. Lily Evans leaves him. James Potter never leaves her. This is OOC for James, based on one of the story lines from 'He's just not that into you'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I am not J.K. Rowling. I simply play with her characters.**

* * *

Lily sighed as she stared out of the kitchen window of her parents' house, her hands moving slowly over a plate, the dish soap bubbles rising up to her forearms. She could hear the sound of a muggle football game from the other room, followed by loud masculine yells of indignation, and rolled her eyes.

She dropped the plate, which shattered on the floor in front of her, startled, as a unanimous shout sounded from the living room. Muttering to herself, she whipped her wand out to clean up the mess, before grabbing the laundry basket and stalking out of the kitchen.

The sight of her _dear_ brother-in-law sitting on the sofa greeted her, his large feet resting up on the coffee table, which she had just cleaned, a cold beer in his hand. The other seats were occupied by the other male members of her family- her uncles, her male cousins and her female cousins' husbands. None of them twitched as she approached them.

"Did any of you get a chance to go down to the grocery store?" she asked. Nobody heard her, as just then a touchdown was scored and all of them jumped to their feet, hoarsely cheering, clapping each other on the backs and drinking beer.

"Need something?" Vernon asked, turning to her, and she sighed.

"Did you get a chance to go down to the store?" she asked, exhausted.

"No need Lil, we ordered pizza," her cousin's fiancé said, giving her a small smile before turning back to the television.

"I meant for the house, we're low on food," she said. She was ignored once more. Sighing, she looked around the house for any of the females, who presented a better chance of helping, "Where's everyone else?" she asked, turning back to the men.

"The girls went out," her cousin brother said, and Lily sighed once again.

"Could one of you please go to the store, I have enough on my hands at the-"

"REF! ARE YOU BLOODY BLIND?" her uncle roared, cutting her off, standing up, and the others roared in agreement.

"Nevermind," she muttered, securing her grip on the laundry basket and making her way up the stairs. She distributed the laundry to the respective rooms, before making her way back down, the basket now full of dirty dishes her family had left lying around the house in their rooms. The men were still screaming at the screen as she made her way back into the kitchen, dumping the basket on the counter and unloading the dishes into the sink. Ordinarily, she would have used magic, but doing so in front of many Muggles, the majority of which did not know about her magical abilities, would have violated the Statute of Secrecy.

She trudged to the laundry room adjacent to the garage, placing the basket gently on top of the washing machine. She braced her hands on the rim of the machine, bowing her head as tears began to prickle her eyes once more, the scenes of the past two weeks playing in her mind.

* * *

_She walked into the flat she shared with James, to see Sirius and James chatting away._

"_Lily!" Sirius grinned in greeting, pushing himself off the floor to engulf her in a bear hug, "It's been so long!"_

"_It has!" she laughed, hugging Sirius back, "Where've you been?"_

"_Order business," he shrugged, and she sighed._

"_You're being careful, aren't you?" she asked, and he smirked at her._

"_You think I'd leave you alone with Prongs?" he asked, and she laughed as James stuck his tongue out at his best mate. _

"_Where've you been?" James asked, grinning at her from the sofa, holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and allowed him to pull her down next to him, resting his arm around her shoulders. _

"_Headquarters," she sighed, leaning her head against James as Sirius sat back down._

"_What's happening now?" Sirius asked, and she sighed._

"_There's been another Muggle bashing session," she said, and James squeezed her shoulders lightly, "Dumbledore's having a group of us muggleborns go out later tonight to obliviate a few of them and explain to the Muggle authorities," she said, and Sirius smirked._

"_Because only muggleborns could come up with realistic explanations," he said, and Lily smiled at him._

"_Better than your explanations, at any rate," she said, and James chuckled._

"'_It exploded spontaneously,'" he chuckled, and Sirius shot him a nasty look as Lily laughed. _

"_I thought it was a good excuse," Lily said, and Sirius rolled his eyes at her as she continued to giggle. _

"_Honestly, when you two get married I'm never coming over," he said, and Lily laughed._

"_Why's that?" she teased, and Sirius grumbled._

"_You'll both be there all the time, I can't handle so much teasing," he said, and Lily laughed._

"_What makes you think, just because we're married, we'll be at home all day?" she asked, and James snorted._

"_Why are we talking about marriage anyway?" he asked, and Lily shrugged._

"_Sirius brought it up," she said, "I was simply playing along. You never know what happens in the future," she said, nudging him playfully, and James chuckled._

"_Marriage isn't going to happen," he said, and Lily frowned at him._

"_Why not?"_

"_I just, I think it's a ridiculous concept," James huffed, "You already know I love you, everyone knows, I don't see why I have to get all dressed up and say a few words just to, I don't know, make it seem valid," he said, "It's like saying I don't actually love you unless I marry you."_

"_So you never want to get married?" Lily asked in a small voice, and James shook his head._

"_Isn't simply being together forever enough?" he asked._

* * *

"_James," she said in a small voice when she got home a week later, and his head snapped up from where he was reading on the sofa. Noticing her large, glassy eyes, he threw his book down and strode towards her, putting his large hands on her upper arms._

"_What's wrong? Are you all right? Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked quickly, his eyes running over her face, arms, legs; any visible skin, checking for injury._

"_I want to get married someday," she whispered, and his eyes snapped up to hers, his arms dropping immediately, as if her skin had suddenly burned him. _

"_What?" he asked, his voice slightly choked, and she nodded her head._

"_I do," she said quietly, "I want to get married someday."_

"_Lil, where is this coming from?" he asked, and she looked down at the floor._

"_You said it last week, when Sirius was here, that you never want to get married," she said, still looking at the floor. She could feel James' gaze on her, but couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes._

"_Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked, and she shook her head, blinking back a few tears that were threatening to spill._

"_The attack that day," she said, sniffing, "It just, brought into perspective what I wanted," she said, and he looked down at her, "I don't want to die without doing everything I've wanted to do," she whispered_

"_Why did you wait until now, then?" James asked quietly_

"_I just, I thought I could convince myself I didn't want it," she said, finally looking up into his face. His eyes were piercing into hers and his jaw was set, "I thought I could, because I love you, and I love being with you," she said._

"_Lily, I," James sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I don't like the idea of marriage," he said weakly, "It's just, it's never worked out well," he said, "It didn't work for my parents, I mean, it broke them," he added, taking her hand in both of his and Lily nodded, looking back down at the floor, "I, I don't want it to break us," he said, "Can't you understand that?" _

"_I want to get married," she said, looking up into his pained eyes, "I, I need to be with someone who wants what I want," she choked out, and James dropped her hand immediately._

"_You're ending this," he phrased it like a statement, not a question._

"_I, I don't want this to end," she whispered._

"_Then don't end it," he said. He stepped forwards and took her face in his hands, tilting it up so she looked into his eyes, "Don't. I can change," he said desperately, nodding his head, "I-I can try," he said, and she smiled slightly at him, bringing her hands up to cover his on her cheeks._

"_But I don't want you to change," she said, "I love you the way you are, just like this," she said, and he shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers._

"_Don't do this Lil," he whispered, and she felt a tear run down her cheek, unsure if it was from his eyes or from hers._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."_

* * *

"_Snap out of it!" Lily's head snapped up and she looked into Alice's eyes, the girl looking furiously back at her._

"_What?" she asked, and Alice sighed_

"_You're never going to move on if you keep thinking about it," she said gently, resting her arm on Lily's forearm, "You need to live your life Lily."_

"_I did the wrong thing," Lily said, her throat clogging, "I shouldn't have left James."_

"_You did what was best for you," Alice said, "I know it hurts Lil, but you can't be with someone who doesn't want the same things you do," she said, and Lily looked up at the ceiling, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_I miss him," she said, still looking at the ceiling, and saw Alice look down at the floor sadly out of the corners of her eyes._

"_I know," she said, smiling sadly, "Now get up, we have to get ready," she said, and Lily sighed, pushing herself up onto her feet._

"_I don't want to go," she grumbled, and Alice chuckled, shaking her head fondly._

"_Marlene is getting married," Alice said, "we can't not go."_

"_What if James is there?" Lily asked Alice, and Alice looked back at her._

"_You mean, how are you going to react when you see James? Because he's definitely going to be there," she said, looking into her mirror and brushing her hair back, her wedding ring sparkling on her left hand as it caught the light, "You can sit with Frank and I," she said, and Lily scowled at her._

"_I'm not sitting with you two. You've been nauseating since the wedding," Lily said, and Alice let out a tinkling laugh._

"_Get your dress on," Alice said, "We have to be there in about twenty minutes."_

"_Good thing we both know how to apparate," Lily said, and Alice laughed._

"_Good thing we're not bridesmaids. We'd have been there hours ago," she said, and Lily sighed. People who were getting married and people who were in happy relationships surrounded her; Alice had gotten married a couple months before, The Weasleys had already had multiple children, Dorcas was very happy with her boyfriend, and now Marlene was getting married to Adam McKinnon. She sighed as she pulled her dress towards her and began to change. Of course, her closest friends were still hopeless bachelors, she thought, smiling to herself as the faces of Sirius, Remus and Peter rose to the surface of her mind. She hadn't seen them in these two weeks after the break up, and she truly missed them. She understood though; they were James' friends primarily. _

"_I'm ready," she said, after slipping her dress on and applying a thin layer of makeup to hide her puffy eyes. _

"_Leaving your hair open, then?" Alice asked, and Lily shrugged, "Here let me fix it," Alice said kindly, pulling her wand out and pointing it at Lily's head, muttering under her breath. Lily watched in the mirror as her two locks of hair in the front twisted into braids and tied themselves at the back of her head, the rest of her hair simply laying as it was, "At least now it looks like you made an effort," Alice laughed, and Lily gave her a weak half-hearted smile, "I'll see you there in a minute," Alice winked, and Lily nodded, before Alice turned on the spot and was gone. She slipped on her shoes before quickly disapparating._

"_Oi, watch it," a voice laughed, and Lily turned quickly, to see Sirius standing behind her, smiling down at her, "Goodness Evans, you could have apparated right on me!"_

"_Hello Sirius," she chuckled, and he pulled her into a hug._

"_I've missed your beautiful face," Sirius said, and Lily shook her head fondly, "Why haven't you come and said hi to me?"_

"_Why haven't you done the same?" she asked, and he let out a bark of laughter, offering her his elbow, which she smiled and took, right as Alice appeared._

"_Oh good, you weren't just standing around," Alice sighed, and Lily shook her head, before smiling at the man standing next to Alice._

"_Hi Frank," she said, and Frank nodded at her, his arm around Alice's waist._

"_I would have told you I was going to collect him, but it was spontaneous," Alice said, and Lily smiled at her._

"_It's okay, she had better people to talk to," Sirius said, and Alice smiled at him._

"_Nice to see you again," Alice said, and Sirius grinned at her._

"_Likewise Longbottoms," he said, and both Alice and Frank chuckled, "Shall we?" he said to Lily, who nodded and allowed him to guide her into the marquee. _

"_This looks spectacular," she heard Alice murmur from behind her, but she couldn't register the beauty of the place, her eyes focused on the man standing a little ways to their right, his back to them. He was wearing bottle green dress robes, his hands in the pockets, and his hair was just as messy as always, sticking up in every direction. Across from him she could see Remus and Peter._

"_Quite a sight, eh Evans?" he asked, and Lily looked away from James quickly, as Remus and Peter looked up at the sight of Sirius' voice._

"_Yeah," she said quietly, looking up at the ceiling, which was covered in white flower, ribbons and silver balloons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other three Marauders approaching, James at the back._

"_Lily!" Remus said happily, and she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug and kissing her on the cheek, which she returned, "It's been ages!"_

"_It really has," she said quietly, "How've you been?"_

"_Fine, just fine," he shrugged, "Nothing to report sadly," he winked, and Lily chuckled lightly, "and you?" he asked._

"_You could say hi to me, you know," Alice said, coming up on Lily's other side, having seen her friend's spine stiffen slightly at the question. _

"_My apologies," Remus chuckled giving Alice a gentle hug._

"_Hi Lily," Peter said, and Lily smiled at him._

"_Hi Peter."_

"_Hey," a new voice said quietly, and Lily looked up at him. He looked just as handsome as always, his glasses sitting a tad crookedly on his nose, his eyes piercing into hers. The only difference was the bags now under his eyes, looking as if he hadn't been sleeping much._

"_Please take your seats," a voice announced before Lily could reply, and she looked towards the person at the end of the aisle, "The ceremony is about to begin."_

"_That's our cue," Alice said, grabbing Lily's arm, "Come on we have to go sit on Marlene's side- Sirius, let go of her- and these boys are going on Adam's side," she said, and Lily shook her head amusedly as Alice attempted to drag her away. _

"_I haven't seen her in weeks," whined Sirius, keeping a firm grip on Lily's arm, causing her to stumble, "Lily, come sit with us," he said, and Lily smiled at him._

"_Sit with her later," Alice said, and Lily shot her an exasperated look, "There's the dinner afterwards, you can have her then. Hell, I'll even give you a dance," she said, and Sirius smirked, letting go of Lily's arm as she continued to look at her friend as if she belonged in St. Mungos._

"_Don't worry, I've already got the ward booked," Frank said to Lily, who felt a quick grin flash across her face, before Alice huffed and dragged her away._

* * *

_The wedding certainly was a beautiful one, no doubt, however Lily couldn't make herself enjoy it, feeling relieved once the ceremony was over and she was allowed to leave the marquee to eat. _

"_There you are!" a voice cried, and she turned to see her closest friend, Dorcas Meadowes, rushing over to her and pulling her in a hug, "Girl, where have you been? Hibernating?"_

"_Obviously," Lily chuckled, and Dorcas smiled at her._

"_Recovered?" she asked, and Lily sighed, causing Dorcas to nod sympathetically, "It's alright, come on, let's sample the dancing juice."_

"_I am not getting drunk," Lily said, and Dorcas shook her head._

"_I didn't say drunk. I said let's sample," she said, and Lily laughed, shaking her head fondly._

"_I spend time with crazy people," Lily sighed, and heard a snort behind her._

"_I find that rather rude, kiddo." Lily sighed once again, and turned to smile at Sirius, whose arms were crossed. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, her eyes flickering behind Sirius, only to see Remus and Peter. _

"_You promised me a dance," Sirius said, holding out his hand, and Dorcas snorted._

"_Control yourself, Black. Lily needs to eat," she said, and Sirius pouted at Dorcas, "You can dance with her once she's eaten," she said, and Sirius grinned._

"_Excellent. You coming to sit with us?" Sirius asked, and Lily sighed, shaking her head._

"_She's mine for the night," Dorcas said, and Lily scrunched her nose up in disgust as Sirius smirked. Dorcas nodded towards a table, and Lily nodded, giving Sirius a small wave as she made her way over to the table. She looked around and spotted James sitting at one of the tables, and looked away quickly. Just then, she felt a buzzing in her purse, and opened it to see her brick-sized cell phone buzzing, "What is that?" Dorcas asked, fascinated, and Lily shook her head._

"_Muggle thing," she said quickly, before putting the phone to her ear, "Hello?" Dorcas watched as Lily's eyes widened and filled with tears, "I'll be there in two minutes," Lily choked out, and stood up quickly._

"_Lily what's wrong?" Dorcas asked._

"_I have to go," she said quickly, a few tears streaming down her face as she grabbed her bag, "Where's Marlene?"_

"_She's in the corner over there but- Lily!" Dorcas yelled after her, but Lily had rushed off to her friend, wiping her face._

"_Marlene!" she managed to choke out, hugging the bride, "congratulations!" she said, putting on her best smile, "I am so happy for you two!" she said, smiling at Adam, who grinned and hugged Lily as well._

"_Thanks Lily!" Marlene squealed, "Can you believe it? Me? Married!" she squealed before turning to kiss Adam. Lily took that as her exit and walked away from the couple, before breaking into a run._

"_Lily!" Dorcas yelled after her, and she turned to see the girl following her, "where are you going?" she yelled. By this time, Lily was by the Marauder table, and the four of them were looking up at her. Lily turned around to look at Dorcas, "are you crying?" she gasped, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the four Marauders stand up._

"_What's wrong?" James asked, walking over to her. She looked down at the floor, and felt this hand on her face, tilting it up to look at him, "Lil what's wrong?" he repeated._

"_I cannot talk about this right now," she said, twisting away from James, "I have to go!"_

"_Where are you going?" James asked gently, but didn't receive a reply, because Lily had already turned on the spot and disapparated. She landed in front of a Muggle hospital and ran towards it, wiping her tears out of her eyes._

"_Harold Evans," she said to the receptionist, who was eying her dress in curiosity, "Where is he?"_

"_You'll have to go to the fourth floor waiting room, I believe your family is up there," the receptionist said, and Lily nodded, sprinting off towards the stairs, carrying her heels in her hands._

"_What happened?" she cried, walking into the waiting room to see her sister and brother-in-law sitting there, "What's wrong?"_

"_He just had a heart attack," her sister said, attempting to calm her._

"_Just?" Lily near shrieked, "Just a heart attack? Is he okay?" she asked._

"_He's going to be absolutely fine," a voice said from behind her, and Lily turned quickly to see a doctor standing there, smiling kindly, "You may take him home in an hour, though I do suggest alterations to his diet," he said._

"_You can discuss this with me," Lily said, and he smiled gently._

"_Can we see him?" Petunia asked, and the doctor nodded, gesturing to a room three doors down, to which Petunia and Vernon rushed._

* * *

Lily shook her head, bringing her hand up to wipe at her face, "No more," she whispered to herself, before taking a deep breath and straightening up. She had responsibilities, and couldn't afford to think of James right now. Her father needed her.

"You could at least try to help," Lily grumbled, walking through her father's house. The men were still yelling, surrounding the television. They didn't seem to hear her. She sighed as she walked up the stairs, carrying a tray of healthy food in her hands. She pushed the door to her father's bedroom open with her bum and walked in.

"You should really start feeding me good food," Harold Evans said, as Lily laid the tray down on his lap.

"You had a heart attack," she said bluntly, and Harold groaned, poking at his vegetables with his fork.

"Lil, I'm begging you for something edible," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes, her lips quirking up.

"That _is _edible, you big baby," she said, "Eat it and I'll give you desert."

"Is _that _edible?" her father asked, and Lily laughed.

"It's custard," she said, and he groaned. She chuckled and shook her head fondly.

"You should take a couple days off," her father said gently, eying the dark circles underneath Lily's eyes, "You're working yourself to the bone."

"You had a heart attack," Lily repeated, emphasizing the words, "Someone needs to look after you."

"I can look after myself," her father said, and Lily snorted, crossing her arms and raising her brows skeptically.

"You're the one who ate your way to a heart attack," she said, and he sighed.

"Other people can look after me," he said, and she shot him a sarcastic look, earning a smirk in return.

"Nobody else is bothering to help, so I doubt that," she said, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms until she saw stars.

"When's the last time you slept?" he asked gently, and she shook her head.

"I wasn't sleeping even before you got sick, dad," she sighed, and her father frowned at her.

"Is this about-"

"No," she snapped, and her father smiled knowingly, "This has nothing to do with that."

"Have you talked to him?" her father asked, sighing as her silence gave away the answer, "You're so busy looking after me right now. Who's looking after you?" he asked, and she smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I don't need looking after," she said, before turning around and walking out of the door before her father could say anything else, "Eat it," she said over her shoulder, and heard an irritated grumble as the door shut behind her.

The men were still yelling away downstairs, and she sighed as she trudged down the stairs, rubbing her fingers against her temples, as if that would stop the tears from flowing. The stress of the breakup had been enough. That, coupled with the stress of her father's heart attack had very nearly done her in. She'd been living in her old room ever since the day her father had come home over a week ago, as had the rest of her family, all of whom were no help. Somehow, she found herself looking after, cleaning for and feeding not only her father, but the rest of the Evans household as well.

"Take these would you? They're stinking up the room," one of her cousins said, gesturing to the empty boxes and beer bottles in front of them, and she sighed.

"Why can't you throw them away yourselves?" she asked, only to be cut off, once again, by a hoarse roaring of appreciation.

"Not now, we're winning," said her uncle, his eyes not moving from the figures running across the screen. .

Lily let out a tired sigh and picked up the multitude of pizza boxes, her stomach rumbling, dirty plates and empty beer bottles from the coffee table, heading back to the kitchen with her arms full.

"Here," a voice said, and she jumped, almost dropping the plates in her arms as she looked up to see James Potter, walking over to her and taking the load out of her arms, placing the plates in the sink, the bottles in the recycling bin they had, and walking over to the corner of the kitchen, throwing the empty pizza boxes in the bin as Lily stood there, frozen in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes shining with tears.

"The fridge was kind of empty, so I bought some food. I did get some of the stuff your dad likes, but a lot of it is healthy," he said, ignoring her previous question as he waved his wand at the sink, causing the dishes to wash themselves, and got back to restocking the fridge. In her shock, Lily forgot to remind him that they weren't allowed to use magic in her house full of Muggles, "I figure he needs to have some of his old stuff so his stomach doesn't fail on him, or so he doesn't whine too much," he said, flashing a small smile, finishing stocking the fridge and straightening up, wiping his hands on his pants. He looked up to meet her eyes, and raised his eyebrows, "Anything else you need help with?"

She felt her eyes prickle with tears and her throat clog as she eyed the messy haired man in front of her. Without thinking, Lily walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. James felt her tears soak his shirt, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Its going to be okay, don't cry," he said, and Lily shook with a sob.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he shook his head, rubbing her back soothingly with one of his hands.

"No need to thank me, Lil," he sighed, pulling back and whipping out his handkerchief, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he quirked a brow at her.

"For thanking me?" he asked, and she shook her head. His eyes widened slightly as he caught on and he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down at the floor, "You should get what you want, Lil," he said, and she sniffed, "and if I can't give that to you then, well, you should find someone who can," he said, finally looking up into her eyes, and Lily felt, for the first time in a long time, a grin spread across her face.

"Did you practice that?" she teased, tears still rolling down her face, and he chuckled, dropping his hand from his neck.

"As a matter of fact I did not," he said, and Lily smiled up at him. She looked up into his face, rememorizing the familiar eyes, nose, lips. She took a step forward and grabbed his hand, feeling the familiar calluses on his hands.

_Who's looking after you? _

She felt herself relax slightly, and looked up into his eyes, to see him looking back down at her, a hint of worry in his eyes. _James_, she thought, as he continued to watch her, _James looks after me. _

"Lil, you're really worrying me here, say something," he said quietly. He reached up to cup her face, but seemed to think better of it, dropping his hand down to his side.

"I want you," she said finally, and James shook his head.

"Lily, you don't have t-"

"I'm serious," she said, looking up at him, and he slowly met her even gaze, "I don't need to get married," she said, shaking her head, and James opened his mouth to argue, but she shut him up with a look, "No, listen, you're ten times the husband to me than my sisters is to her, even though we're not married," she said, nodding towards the living room, and James grimaced as another roar sounded, "And if you don't want to get married that's fine," she said quietly, a small smile on her face as she looked up at him, her fingers interlacing more securely with his, nodding her head, "Because I don't want anyone else," she finished, looking up at his face, to see him looking down at her with a blazing look, "I hope, well, I hope you'll take me back," she said quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"Lily, you're it for me," James said, his voice heavy with emotion, and Lily smiled at him, throwing her arms around his torso, and his automatically wrapped around her shoulders in response.

"James," she said quietly, and felt him hum a response, "We can't wash the dishes with magic, Statute of Secrecy and all."

"Because they're really going to notice," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"They might," she said, and he smirked down at her.

"Unless its playing across the television screen, I doubt it," he said, and Lily smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you came, even though I never asked you to," she whispered, and James shook his head, smiling warmly down at her.

"You'll never have to," he said, resting his forehead against hers, and she grinned up at him.

"Hey James?" she whispered, and he raised his brows, "You're going to have to take the custard up to my father."

* * *

"James?" she called, walking into the flat she'd moved back into a few weeks later, only to see complete darkness, "Hello?"

"In the bedroom!" James called, and Lily sighed, dropping her bag on the coffee table and making her way into the bedroom. James was kneeling on the floor in front of her and she frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and he smiled up at her, before pulling a velvet box out of his back pocket, opening it up to show her a massive ring.

"Marry me?" he asked, and Lily felt her heart stop for a moment.

"W-what?" she gasped, "But you don't, you don't want to," she stammered, and James smiled up at her.

"Lil I never want to be with anyone else," he said simply, "And if this is what makes you happy, well, I want you to be happy with me. I need you to be happy, for me to even have a chance at being happy," he said, and smiled, "I'm asking here Evans," he said, and Lily fell to her knees in front of him.

"You're an idiot," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and James grinned, dropping his left hand to wrap around her waist, his right hand still holding the velvet box, "I had almost convinced myself I didn't need marriage."

"There's the key word, almost," James chuckled, kissing her on the nose, and she grinned at him, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," she sighed, and he beamed at her, reaching down to place the ring on her ring finger, "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly pressing her lips to his.

"Shut up," he mumbled against her lips, his own pulling up into a smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that was a rather random pointless oneshot. I was watching 'He's just not that into you' the other day and I couldn't help but write this oneshot about it.**

**THIS IS REALLY OOC FOR JAMES, but it seemed super cute so I just had to do it. Please don't tell me that James would probably be the one pushing for marriage, I know that. **

**REVIEW PLEASE (: TMATSS chapter 18 shall be out by the 31st. **

**OH- life update- I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! I'll be going to Durham University in October; anyone got some info on it?**


End file.
